¿Necesitas un abrazo?
by Umiko Tetsuya
Summary: Trunks destrozado , Marron una buena amiga , pasen y lean!


¡Bueno aquí me tienen! Sin inspiraciones nuevas para otras cosas pero como me ha gustado mucho un fic aquí voy a escribir un one-shot no soy buena como para poner un millón de capítulos bueno sin más aquí esta

Advertencias: Incesto de parte de Pan y Goten, y pedofilia

Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece sino a Akira Toriyama.

**¿Necesitas un abrazo?**

Trunks Brief no se esperaba lo que había visto hoy, la imagen quedaría grabada en su mente por mucho tiempo, la peor cosa que su mente era incapaz de imaginar. Pan, la traviesa y adorable niña, la chica de sus sueños y su mejor amigo Goten estaban es una cita, los encontró justo en pleno momento de besos, claro Goten le había dicho que su ella tenía cierto encanto pero no pensaba que se referiría a que la amaba, es más le preocupaba que Goten la lastimara con su reputación de Casanova daba hasta miedo pensar de que cosas harían o hubieran hecho.

-¿Trunks? Al separarse de Pan, Goten se dio cuenta de quien los había visto lo hecho con la mencionada.

-¿¡Que pasa aquí!? Grito en un estado de shock el mayor de los hermanos Brief.

-¡Trunks por el amor de Dios! Grito enojada la menor ¡Consíguete una vida!

-Es cierto Trunks, te prometo que cuidare de Pan, dijo Goten tratando de tranquilizar a Pan.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Reclamo el peli lila, los dejare solos bésense y es mas ¡tengan sexo! ¡Pero cuando estés triste y en depresión y con un hijo en brazos no regreses llorando, mientras pides ayuda! ¡Ah! Y lo olvidaba Goten no te consideres como mi amigo por el resto de tu infeliz existencia. Grito a todo pulmón sin dejar de llorar por dentro de sí mismo.

Dejando a la feliz pareja de lado, Trunks solo no podía dejar de estar triste, Pan la dulce niña que tanto amaba, la había visto florecer en una bonita chica , la que la consideraba como solo un amigo simple , eso era lo que el sabia, pero su corazón estaba roto, descuartizado solo con ganas de morir , sabía que podía delatarlos con Gohan pero no servía de nada , solo haría que Pan lo odiaría más que ahora ,solo le quedaba bajar la cabeza y como un perro ir a la casa de su mejor amiga Marron , la única que le quedaba que no lo había decepcionado , la única en quien seguía confiando , pero había un problema , no la veía desde que acabaron sus estudios , no sabía dónde estaba , como la encontraría ,el destino solo lo diría .

-¿Eh? ¿Trunks? ¿Eres tú? Reconoció esa voz al instante mismo en que le hablo

-¿18? pregunto alzando la cabeza.

-¡Que milagro encontrarte por aquí! Dijo muy feliz

-¿Oh y sabe dónde está Marron? Pregunto el peli lila

-Si en la biblioteca a 7 cuadras le respondió

-¡Gracias 18 ¡ dijo mientras corría

-uff niños de hoy se, limito a decir mientras lo seguía para ver qué pasaba

Al llegar Trunks busco a Marron para al menos encontrar una mano amiga quien le ayudara. Pero solo encontró a otra cosa aun más perturbadora, Pan leyendo un Kamasutra, ya pensaba lo que pasaría pero las lágrimas salieron cuando apenas se dio cuenta el sayayin estaba corriendo detrás de algunos libreros.

-¿Trunks? ¿Porque lloras? Escucho la voz que había estado buscando largo rato

-Marron no sabes lo que me ha pasado, tenias razón cuando antes me decías que debía decirle ahora es muy tarde, dijo el peli lila aguantando algunas lagrimas

-Si Pan me lo dijo

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Pregunto

-Soy bibliotecaria de medio tiempo, siempre me gustaron los libros , además aquí pagan bien dijo muy orgullosa

-Ah ya veo

-¿Oye necesitas un abrazo?

Tiempo antes de que el sayayin respondiera la rubia lo estaba abrazado causando un gran sonrojo

-¿Mejor? Pregunto Marron igual de rojita como un tomate

-Si dijo igual de rojito

Sus rostros rojos empezaron a acercarse sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaban a unos centímetros mas y mas cerca hasta que

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvide! Ahora vuelvo, dijo Marron corriendo al ver que había una fila de papeles y libros en su escritorio

-Está bien dijo Trunks sonrojadito como tomate

-¿Trunks? Otra voz llamo a su nombre

-Ah Pan eres tu respondió

-Si bueno te vi y pensé en lo que me dijiste y lo pensé todo el día , así que

¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Trunks en otro estado de Shock al escuchar lo que recientemente Pan le acababa de confesar, Miro a Marron y después a ella

-Ehh

**Bueno, me saque las papas de la cabeza al escribir esto bueno es la primera vez que escribo de Dragon ball así que no me maten antes, un ¿review? ¿Continuación?**

**Con cariño Tetsuya **


End file.
